Traitor
by Jagger3
Summary: Grimmjow has quit Aizen's army and joined sides with the soul reapers; but at what cost? A new complicated relationship with a certain strawberry just might seal his death sentance.
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo dragged his feet in the direction of home, his entire school day weighing on his shoulders like a ten ton boulder. He had so much homework…and final exams started next week. It was hard to tell who was more stressed; the teachers or the students. The orange haired teen scowled angrily at the sidewalk, today had sucked. One teacher had a meltdown and dissolved into a sobbing heap on the floor while the class sat in stunned silence. Another teacher's temper snapped and he had screamed bloody murder at the class for the entire time until the bell rang…and assigned a packet of homework on what they were supposed to have been learning.

Ichigo grabbed his keys from his pocket and twisted the lock on his door. It opened into a dark house; the family was out, probably working overtime in the clinic.

Ichigo's face seemed to be set in a permanent glare as he stomped up the stairs. Shoving open his door, eyes downcast, he flung his book bag on his bed and stomped into the bathroom to vent his stress. He didn't see the pale hand that caught his bag and set it on the desk. Or the sadistic grin that spread over the stranger's face; Ichigo was home.

The teen stripped his clothes off and turned on the hot water all the way up, after adding some cold water the stressed teen stepped inside, his muscles melting under the hot stream. Taking a deep calming breath he opened his chocolate eyes and glance down. Leaning against the chilly tile wall and shaking his wet hair away from his face, Ichigo's hand snaked down and gripped his member. A small groan issued from the taunt lips as he began to stroke.

The man inside Ichigo's room heard the groan and slipped into the bathroom undetected. Watching from a gap in the curtains the man drew in a sharp breath at the scene.

Ichigo's body was jerking and glistening with water and sweat. His eyes were closed and his face relaxed, his eyes scrunching together from waves of pleasure. Pale blue eyes traveled down to the teen's occupied hand and his hard on grew, a single tan hand pumped the straining member at a constant pace. Ichigo began moaning loudly and bucking his hips into the pleasurable hand, his face contorting as he released the slick wet fluid into his hand.

The man's heart thumped and his chest tightened along with his groin area. The intruder snuck back into the room and slid inside the closet, palming his hard on lightly with a small pant.

Ichigo opened his eyes and washed off, his stress swirling down the drain along with his seed. The vibrant haired teen walked into his room with a towel securely around his waist and flopped on the bed. Today was Friday…he could rest…and sleep…

Ichigo suddenly sat bolt upright. Something was wrong…

The teen hitched his towel up his waist and glared around his room. The door was closed and the shutters for his window were down…so why did he feel like someone was watching him hungrily?

The stranger licked his lips and moved into a crouch in case his prey decided to open the closet.

Ichigo glared around the room for a minute and then sat back down. He lay on his bed with and arm thrown over his head, covering his eyes, and his left leg arched. Soon the comfort and warmth of his bed sang him to sleep, and into a welcome oblivion.

The man slid the door open and crept out, watching his prey sleep innocently. Trying to squash the protective feelings growing in this chest, the blue eyed intruded leaned down and watched him sleep.

Ichigo tossed a little and mumbled, his hand clenching into a fist.

The man frowned, was he having a nightmare?

Ichigo grit his teeth and arch his back, tossing his head back and his lips parted emitting a small cry of helplessness.

The man acted on instinct. He shook the teen awake.

Ichigo's chocolate eyes flew open, painted with fear and agony. His glazed eyes swept past the intruder two times before resting on the blue eyed man. "G-Grimmjow…?"

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed, "Are you alright?"

"I…I…" Ichigo tried to say, feeling his eyes prickle. Fisting his eyes that threatened tears he said in a thick choked voice, "I'm fine…bad dream…"

Grimmjow paused and then sat on the bed, glaring at the comforter, "Wanna talk about it?"

Ichigo shook his head and then frowned, "Hang on…why the hell are you in my house! No…back track; why the fuck am I even talking to you!"

Grimmjow winced, "Uh…"

Ichigo sat up and then realized he was wearing only a fluffy white towel, "AGH!"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and tossed the sheet over Ichigo's lower half, "Calm down; I just wanted to talk to you."

Ichigo glared at him, bunching the thin sheet over his manhood, "What do you want?"

Grimmjow smirked, "I left Aizen's army."

"You…what…?" Ichigo sputtered.

"I left." Grimmjow said like it was nothing, but his eyes flickered with a hidden fear.

Ichigo frowned slightly, "So why are you here?"

Grimmjow shrugged, "I'm on your side now, right? So I have useful information, right?"

"Well…yeah." Ichigo nodded, still uneasy. "But why give it to me? Why not Yamamoto?"

"Because that old bastard would have me killed on the spot and not listen."

Ichigo nodded and stood up, "Let me get changed and we'll go there now; he'll listen to me."

Grimmjow shifted, looking uncomfortable, "Ok…"

Ichigo paused to cast him a reassuring smile before transforming into a Shinigami, "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo stood before Head Captain Yamamoto and all the court guard Captains' with former enemy Grimmjow feeling rather small. "Please listen to me."

Yamamoto's expression didn't change, "Speak, Kurosaki."

The captains looked at the two people in front of them; an interesting twist to the usual dull meeting. Their thoughts went something like this:

_Yamamoto: This is unacceptable…_

_Soi Fon: Rubbish! This trash needs to be killed! NOW!_

_Retsu: Hmm…_

_Byakuya: I have an appointment with the hair stylist at four, and then I need to make Renji finish his paperwork…worthless dog…_

_Sajin: I hope this boy knows what he's doing…_

_Shunsui: Sake…woman…sake…woman…sake…I hope Ichigo knows that he sounds rather foolish…woman_

_Torshiro: Idiotic boy! Jaggerjacks cannot be trusted!_

_Kenpachi: This better end in a fight; that blue haired dude looks powerful…heheheheh…_

_Mayuri: Such an interesting blue haired specimen!_

_Ukitake: Sounds reasonable… I do trust Ichigo…_

Ichigo finished explaining and looked at Yamamoto sternly, "You have no reason to distrust me after all I did for you." 

Yamamoto shook his head, "It is not you whom we do not trust, young boy, it is the blue haired enemy."

Grimmjow snorted quietly, "Look, Ichigo already told ya; I'm on yer side now."

"Why?" Ukitake asked lightly.

"Because, Aizen needs to die…slowly." Grimmjow sneered, his hands curling into fists, "And if I can ensure that by switching sides then so be it."

Ukitake nodded slowly as if it made sense.

Soi Fon sneered at them, "How do we know this isn't a trap?"

"For that you're going to have to trust me." Ichigo interrupted. "You owe me that much."

Yamamoto frowned, "What is it you ask from us, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo sighed and ruffled his hair, "Grimmjow says he has information, I want you to listen to it and believe it."

The captains muttered among themselves.

Sajin interrupted, "I see no harm in listening."

"Nor I." Said Shunsui lazily.

Yamamoto glanced around but none of the other captains had any more to say, "Very well, sixth Espada, Grimmjow Jaggerjacks, tell us what you know."

The next three and a half hours was spent talking, arguing, writing, and recording. Messengers and spies were sent out every twenty minutes, and Ichigo had a huge head ache.

However, Grimmjow's information was more that useful, it opened the eyes of everyone.

"Of course he is after the King Key! It all clicks!" Ukitake said excitedly, pacing back and forth.

Yamamoto nodded hurriedly, "Jaggerjacks-san, what does Aizen intend to do with it?"

And so another hour flew by.

By the time they were finished Grimmjow's voice was scratchy and Ichigo's head ache and upgraded to migraine. The sun had long sense set and they both were exhausted.

Retsu calmed both their aches with a small purple pill.

Yamamoto nodded respectfully at Grimmjow, "Thank you. You did indeed help us very much."

Grimmjow nodded, "Yea, no problem."

Ichigo smiled wearily at everyone, "We'd best be going…"

"Of course!" Ukitake nodded, smiling at the moon, "Hurry home! Oh, Grimmjow, do you have a place to stay?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Grimmjow said quickly.

Ichigo and Grimmjow left soon after.

When they were back at the human world Grimmjow relaxed visibly and his usual smile spread back into place. "Glad to be out of there."

Ichigo nodded, "So where are you staying?"

Grimmjow glanced around and pointed to a tall tree, "There."

Ichigo's scowl made a comeback as he looked where Grimmjow was pointing, "Oh no, you are NOT sleeping in a TREE!" The annoyed teen grabbed the ex Espada's arm and dragged him to his house, "You can sleep in my room and I'll use a futon."

"I can't kick ya out of yer room…" Grimmjow protested, tripping slightly as Ichigo pulled on him. "Let go."

Ichigo snorted and shoved the ex Espada inside the house and sighed, "Well I can't let you sleep in a tree."

Grimmjow crossed his arms a small sneer on his face, "Why, Shinigami? Think I'll hurt myself?"

Ichigo growled, "No, I think you're being ridiculous!"

Grimmjow leered over the smaller teen, "Oh really?"

"Really." Ichigo nodded, his scowl intensifying. Turning around he stomped into the living room, trying to calm his pounding heart. _Grimmjow had been so close_…Ichigo shook his head and bared his teeth, _what the fuck is the matter with me?_

Grimmjow sighed and glared at nothing in particular. He didn't want to stay in the teen's house because he knew Aizen would come back for him. He would come and kill him…and then kill Ichigo…and then Ichigo's family just because he felt like it. Grimmjow's mouth curled in disgust, he hated seeing defenseless people killed because somebody felt like it. It was so pointless. Ichigo didn't need to die…_I don't want him to die_…Grimmjow shook his head, why should I care? Just because where on the same side doesn't mean were best buds or whatever. Grimmjow twitched uncomfortably; even if they were he wouldn't know how to act…he'd never had a friend before…

Ichigo popped his head back into the main entrance, "Yo, you going upstairs to sleep or what?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and grabbed the teen's upper arm. Swinging a bemused Ichigo around, he placed his other arm on the tan teen's waist and lifted.

Ichigo found himself slung over Grimmjow's muscular shoulder and being carried up the stairs, "HEY! Let me go! Now!"

"Quit sounding like a bitch." Grimmjow snickered and walked into Ichigo's room. He dumped the persistent teen on the bed and huffed, "You're sleeping on the bed. I'll sleep on the floor."

Ichigo opened his mouth to argue when suddenly he was lying flat on his back and the blue haired man straddling his waist, "Wha—!"

Grimmjow leaned in close to Ichigo, his breath tickling his face, "I'm on the floor."

Ichigo nodded dumbly, his heart slamming against his chest, beating a tattoo.

Grimmjow smirked and got off, and then flopped on the ground.

Ichigo's face seemed to be on fire as he tossed his guest a blanket and a pillow. Climbing into bed he watched Grimmjow curl up and pass out in a matter of seconds. "Jeez he must be tired…" Ichigo murmured. Ichigo wiggled to the side of his bed and peeped over the edge, watching Grimmjow breath below him.

The man's chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm and all the stress seemed to melt away into an innocent looking face. The blue hair tickled the man's pale nose every time he inhaled, and his body held no anger or irritation as it usually did.

Ichigo stretched his hand out slowly, in case Grimmjow woke, and gently brushed a strand of hair away from the peaceful face. His hand tucked the lock of blue behind his guest's ear and soon found himself playing absentmindedly with Grimmjow's hair.

The ex Espada lay as still as possible as fingers combed through his hair. His body felt bolts of calmness run through him from the hand and he sighed softly.

Ichigo froze and yanked his hand back, his entire body becoming ridged.

Grimmjow smirked to himself, shifted positions, and continued to feign sleep.

Ichigo slowly scooted closer to the edge of his bed and reached down. He trailed his fingers lightly down Grimmjow's jaw and into the hollow of his neck. He skimmed down the well toned chest and cautiously traced the hollow hole. His fingers began their journey back upwards and slid down the ex Espada's left arm.

Grimmjow waited until the finger reached his wrist before snapping into action. His left hand closed over Ichigo's wrist and yanked the petrified teen on top of him.

Ichigo yelped and crashed into the blue haired man on the floor, "G-Grimmjow!" he sputtered in shock.

The blue haired man grinned and jerked Ichigo's head down, clashing his lips into Ichigo's soft surprised ones. The ex Espada fisted the back of Ichigo's hair, trapping him into the kiss.

Ichigo struggled against the waves of heat flooding his body and Grimmjow's embrace, "mph!" He placed his hands on both of Grimmjow's shoulders and tried to shove him away, his heart racing.

Grimmjow deepened the kiss, licking lightly along the orange-haired victim's bottom lip.

Ichigo's fruitless attempts of escaping where halted when Grimmjow bucked upward, grinding his hips into Ichigo's partially erect member, "Ngh…!"

Smirking, Grimmjow shoved his tongue into Ichigo's mouth, tasting the Shinigami, and began to loosen his grip on Ichigo's hair.

Ichigo shuddered and kissed back, twining his tongue with Grimmjow's persistent one. He allowed himself to be flipped over so Grimmjow was hovering above him. "G-Grimmjow…"

Grimmjow smirked and kissed him again, pressing down upon the trapped Shinigami.

Moaning, Ichigo kissed back feverishly, pulled the blue haired man into him.

Grimmjow kissed down the teen's neck and nibbled at his collar bone, making him whine quietly. He sat up suddenly and yanked off his shirt, losing no time in helping Ichigo out of his. He leaned down again and sunk his incisors into the orange haired teen's shoulder, lapping at the wound apologetically when the teen yelped.

Ichigo shuddered when he felt Grimmjow's leg brush against his erection, "D-damn…stop teasing."

Smirking, Grimmjow ground harshly into the teen's pelvic area, causing them both to moan at the sudden heat and friction that coursed through their heated bodies.

Ichigo bucked upwards, biting his lower lip to hold back his moan.

Grimmjow's teeth glinted as he grinned and then stripped the teen of the rest of his garments. Rolling his hips as he sat up, the blue haired man shed his pants and boxers.

Sitting up, Ichigo pressed Grimmjow against the side of his bed and ravished his neck, biting the collar bone and licking the mark. He fisted the back of the blue silk in his fingers and kissed him again, melting into the heat.

Grimmjow groaned and kissed back roughly, molding his lips into Ichigo's demanding ones. He shoved the teen down onto the blanket and hovered over him, "I'm gonna fuck you till ya scream."

Ichigo shuddered violently, "Hurry…" A single finger prodded the teen's entrance, making him groan and arch his back, "No…just do it…"

Moaning, Grimmjow positioned himself by the twitching hole and shoved in deep, "Ah—! So fucking tight…" He hissed, spreading the pale legs.

Ichigo cried out softly and lifted his legs, wrapping them around Grimmjow's waist, "Fuck me!"

"Gladly." Grimmjow purred, before slamming into the Shinigami, hitting his prostate dead on.

"FUCK!" Ichigo screamed, convulsing as pleasure shot through his core, "Gah…harder…"

Grimmjow thrust into the warm cavern, matching the orange haired teen's hips exactly. "D-damn…"

"Moorreeee…fuck….Grimm….faster!" Ichigo cried out, arching his back to meet with Grimmjow's timing.

The blue haired man growled and reached down, pumping the teen's dick along with his pace.

"AHHH!" Ichigo howled, as his world exploded into white hot please when he cummed.

"Fucking—!" Grimmjow gasped, as the entrance sealed over him, velvet walls milking the last of his release. Drawing out slowly, the blue haired man slumped to the ground next to the panting teen.

Ichigo groggily reached for Grimmjow, snuggling against the strong chest. His fingers traced down the muscles until they hit a patch of softer scar tissue, "Hm?" He glanced up wearily and saw a long jagged scar tracing from the top of Grimmjow's left shoulder all the way to his right hip, "What's that?" He mumbled.

Grimmjow stiffened as the finger's softly traced the recent wound.

Silence stretched on for a bit until Grimmjow answered.

"Everything comes with a price."


	3. Chapter 3

"Tell me that again." A chilling voice purred.

A lowly Arrancar trembled and tried to form words, "H-he left, Aizen-sama…"

"Really." The speaker's expression didn't change but the voice sounded like ice, "So he really did leave."

The Arrancar stayed where he was, bent in half in a bow, shaking like a leaf.

"Eh?" A cheery voice laughed, "I told ya so!"

Aizen sighed and brushed his hair back, "Leave."

The Arrancar practically sprinted out of the throne room.

Gin smiled and settled himself on the arm of Aizen's throne, "Soooo wattya gonna do?"

Aizen smiled softly and reached up, playing with the light silver purple hair, "Why do you ask when you already know?"

Grimmjow yawned and rolled over, absentmindedly wrapping his arms against the smaller male. He nuzzled the fluffy orange hair and inhaled the scent, before beginning to drift off to sleep again.

Ichigo wiggled closer to the source of warmth and was about to follow Grimmjow into the land of sleep when—

"IIICHHIIIGOOOO! COME GREET YOUR DARLING DADDY!"

"Fuck."

Grimmjow growled and rolled over; burying his head in the pillows, "Make it go away." He growled.

Ichigo snorted, "Good luck with that." He froze. "Wait…"

"MY DARLING SON!"

"Fuck!" Ichigo swore again, shoving Grimmjow off the blanket.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Grimmjow started, only to be tackled to the floor with a hand clamped over his mouth.

"Shhh!" Ichigo whispered, "It's my dad!"

Grimmjow mumbled something that sounded rather unkind toward Mr. Kurosaki when they both heard what sounded like an elephant tromping up the stairs.

Ichigo leaped up, seized Grimmjow by his wrist, and all but threw him in the closet. He slammed the door shut, snatched the blanket off the floor, and ninja leaped into bed right as his door was knocked down.

"WAKE UP MY DARLING SON!" Isshin crowed, launching a flying leap at his supposedly unsuspecting son.

Ichigo calmed stuck his fist in the air, catching his father in the face with it, and sending the man flying out the window with a loud scream of "LOOK HOW MY SON'S MATURED!"

Ichigo growled and heard snickering from the closet, "Oh shut up!"

Grimmjow stuffed his fist into his mouth to smother the chuckles.

Ichigo was in the middle of snarled something nasty at his roommate when his younger sister walked in.

"Onii-chan, do you want breakfast?" Yuzu asked, smiling at her flustered big brother.

"I, uh, not right now, Yuzu!" Ichigo stammered, pulling the blanket up to his chest before ushering the little girl from his room, "I'll see all of you downstairs in a minute!"

After Yuzu had left Ichigo slid the closet door open to snarl at Grimmjow but was yanked inside immediately, the door sliding shut behind him, "What—?" His yelp was cut off when a hot mouth pressed against his own, silencing all further protests, "Mph!"

Grimmjow growled deep in his throat, pressing Ichigo against the closet wall and sneaking his hands down to grip the tight ass.

Ichigo became acutely aware of their lack of clothes as Grimmjow's erection bushed against his own, "F-fucking hell…Grimmjow stop…nya!...my families awake!"

Grimmjow snarled in response and kissed the protesting teen roughly, humming in approval when Ichigo's hands wrapped around his neck.

The flustered teen shifted his hips forward, his breath whooshing out in a gust as a spark of pleasure flared in his core. "Ngh…."

Grimmjow abandoned the lush lips and began attacking the protruding collar bone, leaving a rather noticeable hickey.

Ichigo whined quietly and silently begged for more while his mind screamed a warning. "W-wait…"

"No." Grimmjow breathed, kissing the teen again, twining his tongue with his partner's.

Ichigo moaned and broke the kiss, "Please…later…don't want to…get caught…!" he panted, trying to control his demanding body.

Grimmjow growled and kissed his ferociously, "Promise?"

Ichigo nodded hurriedly, brining his head up for another heated kiss, "I swear it."

Growling unhappily, Grimmjow backed off, letting the teen try and collect his mind.

After a couple minutes of silence, Ichigo spoke "Hey, after I eat, do you want to go hang at the park?"

Grimmjow walked out of the closet and ruffled his hair before searching for his clothes, "Oi, where'd ya stuff my clothes?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and reached under the bed, dragging out Grimmjow's clothes, "Here. I'll meet you at 9:00 at the park."

Grimmjow yanked his jacket on and pulled his pants up to his waist, "Alright. See ya." He exited out the window, taking care not to be seen by Ichigo's wailing father.

Ichigo watched him go and couldn't help the small smile creeping onto his face.

(Later)

Grimmjow stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked the path of the park for the hundredth time, it was 8:59 and it was driving Grimmjow insane. To further infuriate the ex Espada; the wind had picked up, sending a chill racing down the blue haired man's spine. He bared his teeth at the direction of the wind, but it did little to help. He was honestly contemplating burning down the park for some warmth when warm arms encircled his waist.

"Hey." Ichigo murmured, smiling into Grimmjow's shoulder.

"Yo." He turned around, suddenly feeling over heated and the wind was more than welcomed, "Took your time."

Ichigo snorted, "Its exactly 9:00." He grinned at the sneer that had formed on Grimmjow's face.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around the smaller man's shoulders, re-walking the path for the hundred and first time.

Ichigo contently leaned on Grimmjow as they walked, smiling as the leaves fluttered around them and dappled sunlight streamed through the canopy, "I love spring."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Ichigo nodded, "Everything's alive and green and beautiful."

Grimmjow privately thought that nothing could be called beautiful while Ichigo was around, but kept that opinion to himself.

"What's your favorite season?"

"Hm?" Grimmjow thought, "Well…I guess summer."

"Why?"

Grimmjow grinned, "I like the sun, it's warm and seeps all the way to your bones making you feel relaxed. And it's nice to sleep in."

Ichigo laughed, "Never thought of it like that."

Grimmjow shrugged, watching the sun highlight the orange hair, creating a fire pattern.

Ichigo slipped his hand into Grimmjow's and felt a warm tingle spread through his body, he walked toward a bench and sat down, scooting closer to Grimmjow.

Smiling to himself, Grimmjow casually placed his arm around the teen's shoulders and inhaled deeply, savoring the smell of water, earth, and Ichigo.

"You look comfortable."

Grimmjow and Ichigo jumped a good three feet in the air and whirled around in unison.

Standing a couple yards away, his hands in his pockets and looking about as emotional as an icicle was Ulquiorra. 4th Espada in Aizen's army.

"Fuck." Grimmjow growled, half stepping in front of Ichigo, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Ulquiorra looked bored, his emerald eyes drifting over to a butterfly, "To retrieve you."

"I fucking told you, I quit." Grimmjow snarled, his right hand twitching toward his Zampacto.

Still addressing the butterfly, Ulquiorra continued, "Aizen-sama has sent me to…ask you to come back. If you refuse to comply, measures will be taken."

Ichigo frowned, "What do you mean?"

Ulquiorra's eyes shifted toward the teen, but he didn't respond.

"You can tell Aizen to stick that offer up his ass!" Grimmjow spat, his blue eyes livid.

The butterfly breezed off toward the inner tree lined road of the park; Ulquiorra's undivided attention still on it, "I shall pass along the message. I hope you won't be upset if I alter it to sound more…mature."

Grimmjow flipped him the bird.

Ulquiorra dragged his gaze from the butterfly to walk calmly back to the gate that had opened silently behind him. He stepped through and disappeared in the darkness before the mouth of the opening closed tightly, blocking off the Espada.

Ulquiorra walked leisurely to the opening, stepping out into the brightly lit throne room.

"Well?" Aizen purred.

"Grimmjow said…" Ulquiorra paused, "that he must decline from your request."

Gin chuckled, "Ah well, diplomacy failed." He grinned like that idea didn't bother him at all, "Can we go get 'em?"

"Later." Aizen mused, dismissing Ulquiorra with a wave of his hand, "I have more pressing matters to attend to."

"Really?" Gin questioned.

"Yes." Aizen said forlornly, "I am out of Earl Gray tea."


	4. Chapter 4

Grimmjow figured he had about three minutes to explain everything to Ichigo before the teen blew a gasket.

"Tell me!" Ichigo demanded, "Does this have to do with your scar? I thought Aizen let you go!"

Grimmjow huffed and plopped down on the seat, "It's complicated."

Ichigo tapped his foot, "Explain."

"Well I did leave Aizen." Grimmjow began, "But that's not just something you can pick up and leave." He absentmindedly fingered the scar. "Aizen didn't believe me when I told him I'd had enough. So it came as a shock when I left. I had to fight my way out." He sneered slightly, "And now I guess he wants me back."

Ichigo's eyes hardened, "Well he can't have you."

"Try telling him that." Grimmjow snorted.

"I'll kill him if he dares to even try." Ichigo growled with such venom that the blue haired man looked surprised.

Grimmjow studied the angry set in the teen shoulder's "Why? It's not your fight." He stood and stretched, yawning as his muscles flexed.

Ichigo shoved Grimmjow down on the bench, straddling his waist, "Oh yes it is my fight!" he snarled, pressing his face close to Grimmjow's "And nothing you say is going to change that!"

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at the ferocity, "Whatever."

Ichigo blinked, "Oh…okay good!"

"Bu while were like this…" Grimmjow purred, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, "we might as well continue from where we left off."

Ichigo frowned, "What do you mean?"

Strong hands wrapped around the teen, trapping him as soft yet demanding lips sought out his own, stealing away all forms of protest. Ichigo struggled fruitlessly, yelping when firm hands kneaded his ass.

Grimmjow growled hungrily into the kiss, leaning up into Ichigo's resistant body.

The fight drained out of Ichigo's body as the sinful mouth kissed his lips harshly, earning a small whimper of submission.

Smirking, Grimmjow pressed the eager body into his own, running his hands along the sides and back.

Ichigo moaned into the kiss, craving more…so much more…"Grimm…"

Grimmjow growled deeply and shoved Ichigo into the grass before falling on top of him and yanking their clothes off.

"Wait…" Ichigo groaned, arching his back with need, "People…"

"So?" Grimmjow demanded, licking the teen's stomach.

"Gah! I-Interrupted!" Ichigo panted.

Grimmjow paused and sighed, "Fuck." He glanced around hurriedly and spotted a clump of bushes hiding a small clearing big enough for two. Perfect. He scooped Ichigo up and flash steeped into the clearing.

Ichigo wrapped his arms and legs around Grimmjow, groaning as their erections brushed together, "F-fucking hell…"

Grimmjow tossed Ichigo down and slid between his parted legs, slipping a single finger inside.

Ichigo bucked and spread his legs, "No! J-just fuck me…hard."

Shuddering slightly the words went straight to his cock, Grimmjow positioned himself, "Fuck, I didn't bring lube…"

"Forget it!" Ichigo cried, thrusting his hips toward Grimmjow's member, "I need it so bad…"

Grimmjow leaned down and kissed his fiercely, his hands toying with Ichigo's member as he penetrated deep within the teen.

"AH! FUCK!" Ichigo howled, as pain and pleasure ripped through his body, "Move, oh god move!"

"So tight…" Grimmjow moaned and then slammed back inside the begging teen, bolts of pleasure rocked through him.

Ichigo's hands ripped into the ground and dug small trenches with his nails as his mind was struck again and again by lust, "Faster!"

Grimmjow complied; grasping the tilted hips, he plunged in hard and deep, hitting Ichigo's spot repeatedly, "Ngh…"

"Oh god, oh fuck, more more yessssss….!" Ichigo howled, his world exploding in white hot pleasure as he released.

Grimmjow cummed deep inside the teen, shouting as his seed was stroked from him by velvet walls; "Fucking…" he cursed and drew out.

Ichigo let his head fall back limply into the grass and exhaled heavily, "Damn…"

Grimmjow chuckled and tossed a bundle of clothes at the exhausted Shinigami, "Come on, before somebody does catch us."

Ichigo scowled but sluggishly pulled his clothes on and walked slowly after Grimmjow, smiling when the blue eyed man turned around to check on him.

Aizen brushed his hair from his face as he watched his Sexta Espada exit the clearing with the Substitute Shinigami. "Very interesting." A rather loud snort came from behind him, "Is there a problem, Gin?"

"Yer a perv, Aizen-sama." Gin said cheerfully, flouncing up behind his commander. "Ya know tha' right?"

Aizen chuckled and leaned back, "Well, now we know his weakness…"


	5. Chapter 5

It was night by the time to two made it back to Ichigo's house, the moonlight shone down on the two, making their hair turn silver and bathing everything in a mystical silvery glow.

On the way to the Shinigami's house they had begun to ask each other casual questions since they basically knew nothing about each other.

"Ok my turn." Grimmjow stated. "How old are you?"

Ichigo grinned, "I just turned 19 three weeks ago."

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks." Ichigo thought for a second, "What's your favorite band?"

"Disturbed." Grimmjow replied immediately, "What's your favorite food?"

And so their conversation continued. They were so immersed in each other they didn't even notice that they had walked through the door and right into Ichigo's family.

"Ichi-nii." A black haired girl drawled, "Who's that?"

Ichigo choked off in mid-sentence and stared stupidly at his little sister, "Karin!"

Karin raised an eyebrow, "His name's Karin?"

Grimmjow snickered, "Nope. I'm Grimmjow."

"Hi, Grimmjow-san." A lighter, friendlier voice chirped. A small, light brown haired girl bowed, "Welcome to our home."

"Err, thanks."

Ichigo recovered, "Grimmjow, that's Karin and Yuzu, my sisters. Uh, we'd better get upstairs and work on the school project."

"What project?" Grimmjow asked.

Ichigo's face heated up, "The project you came over to help me with, dumb-ass!" He shoved the bemused man up the stairs.

Yuzu called after them, "Good luck on your project!"

Karin rolled her eyes and returned to the soccer match on T.V.

"School project?" Grimmjow repeated, once they were sealed away in the teen's room.

Ichigo scowled, "It was a diversion, idiot!"

Grimmjow snorted, "Diversion for what?"

"To get away! Duh!" Ichigo snarled, his stress and anxiety melting into anger, "Why are you always so difficult!"

"Me?" Grimmjow sneered, "You're the one who bitches about everything!"

Ichigo drew himself upright, his eyes flashing furiously, "If I'm such a bitch then why don't you leave!"

"Maybe I will!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

Grimmjow whirled away from the teen, kicked open the window, and leapt out into the night, swearing profusely.

Ichigo glared after his, his rage disintegrating into weariness and guilt, "Fuck…" he stared after where Grimmjow had exited, his scowl morphing into frustrated, upset look, "Fuck."

Grimmjow stormed away from the home, his fury waving around like a flag in the wind. He snarled at the moon and un-concisely stomped toward the park.

"Gin." Aizen called.

Gin poked his head up from his book, "Eh?"

"I need you to go and retrieve the boy."

Gin glanced at his watch and fidgeted, "Aizen-chan…do I have ta? I got things I gotta—"

"Yes?"

"Nevermin'…"

Aizen raised an eyebrow but let it go, "Now would be nice."

"'Kay." Gin opened a portal and raced through. He stepped into the slightly polluted human air and checked his watch, only half an hour. Damn. He raced toward the home of the teen, noticing that the window was already broken, "Well tha' saves me the trouble." He murmured.

Ichigo looked up and nearly had a heart attack, "Ichimaru!"

"Hiya." The silver haired ex-captain didn't bother with any more formalities as he scooped up the stunned teen and flash stepped back to Hueco Mundo.

Grimmjow was getting, if possible, more and more infuriated.

"I am here to offer the request again." A soft, melancholy voice said from behind him.

Grimmjow whipped around and came face to face with Ulquiorra, "Fuck you! I have enough shit to deal with now without you too!"

Ulquiorra blinked owlishly, "Then I am sorry to add to that plate of issues. Here is the new request; join Aizen's army again or…the man dies."

"Huh?" Grimmjow asked, thrown for a moment.

"Your mate." Ulquiorra sighed.

Grimmjow blushed for a second before grasping what that meant, "Wait…you have Ichigo!"

Ulquiorra mumbled something that sounded like 'Idiot…'

Grimmjow seized the front of the pale Espada's robe, "GIVE HIM BACK TO ME NOW!"

Ulquiorra's eyes shifted to the flaming blue ones, "I do not have such trash in my possession."

"THEN WHO DOES!"

"Aizen-sama."

A heavy silence descended upon the pair as Grimmjow processed the information, "Aizen wants me to come back…or he'll kill Ichigo?"

Ulquiorra mumbled again, but this time Grimmjow defiantly heard 'Idiot.'

Grimmjow released Ulquiorra and felt his temper hit the roof, but surprisingly he controlled it. "Take me to him."

Ulquiorra turned around and breezed back to the portal, into Hueco Mundo, followed by Grimmjow.

Aizen looked up from his tea and smiled warmly, "Ah, how nice of you to join me, Grimmjow."

"Che, get to the point." Grimmjow spat, his temper hissing like an angry cat.

Aizen sighed, "You never where one for diplomacy…" He snapped his fingers and Ichigo appeared at the base of his throne, bound and gagged, "Let me make this simple for you; return to me and Ichigo goes free, or you both die."

Ichigo strained against the bindings, but his attempts where worthless.

Grimmjow stared hungrily at Ichigo and then his eyes flickered back to Aizen, "If I agree, you need to swear that you will never EVER hurt, kill, or go near Ichigo ever again."

Aizen hid his smile, the stupid blue haired Espada was behaving like a child…but he would humor him, for now…"Of course."

"Then deal." Grimmjow snarled.

Ichigo's eyes shot open and he shook his head, trying to scream at Grimmjow not to do it, to run, but of course; he didn't hear him.

Tousen stepped forward with a branding iron in the form of a 6. He pressed the white hot metal into Grimmjow's skin just above his hollow hole in his back.

Grimmjow clenched his hands into fists and gritted his teeth, determined not to make a sound as the iron burned into his skin.

Tousen removed the iron and walked off, oblivious to the fact that the 6 now had bits of flesh stuck to it, or maybe he just didn't care.

Grimmjow rolled his shoulders and winced at the pain, "Now hold up your end of the deal."

Aizen smiled and snapped his fingers, the binding falling away, "I will leave you alone for a bit." He drifted off, smirking when they couldn't see him.

Ichigo climbed down from the throne pedestal and raced into Grimmjow's arms, carful of the new tattoo, "Grimm…"

Grimmjow hugged the teen tightly, burying his face in the sweet smelling orange fluff, "Ichi."

Ichigo clung to the Espada, pressing his face into Grimmjow shoulder to stop the tears, "Don't leave me…please…"

Grimmjow's hug tightened as he held the trembling Shinigami against his body, "Ichi, listen, tell the others what happened and I'll try and escape again or something…don't give up, no matter what." He growled.

Ichigo looked up, his chocolate eyes shining with pain, "Grimm, why did you give up your freedom for me?"

A lump formed in Grimmjow's throat and he leaned in close, his mouth brushing against the teen's ear, "Because I love you."

Ichigo's breath caught in his throat and he drew back slightly, staring intently at the blue haired Espada.

Grimmjow watched him gently, his eyes distant and sad, but something soft was lurking in the depths of them.

Ichigo threw his arms around the Espada and kissed him, trying to convey all his feelings and thoughts into one gesture.

Grimmjow understood, he drew the Shinigami to his body and kissed back, a fire spreading through his veins making his chest ache. Ichigo's soft lips molded and moved in sync to his own, making them both lightheaded.

"Times up." An unemotional voice announced.

Grimmjow broke away and hugged Ichigo's trembling body to him protectively, he whispered softly in his ear so Ulquiorra wouldn't hear him, "Warn them, and don't give up on me."

Ichigo nodded silently and gripped the blue haired man tightly before letting go and allowing Ulquiorra to lead him away.

Grimmjow watched them go, his shoulders feeling like the weight of the world had just settled there.


	6. Chapter 6

Grimmjow trudged back to his old room, seething silently. He couldn't believe, after all he'd done, he was back in this place.

"Welcome back." A snide voice snickered.

Grimmjow's eyes flickered upward to meet the frenzied eye of Nnoitra. "What the fuck do you want, dipshit."

Nnoitra snorted, "What? That's how you greet an old friend?" his sneer widened, "Why the fuck didja come back?"

"I didn't, you ass." Grimmjow snapped, continuing his walk with Nnoitra.

"Yeah, I kinda figured." Nnoitra huffed, flexing his fingers absentmindedly like he wanted to wrap them around somebody's throat. "So howja get back?"

"Black mail."

"YOU!" Nnoitra jeered, his violet eye dancing in a crazed light, "What the hell!"

Grimmjow snarled a reply and hunched his shoulders, his irritation rolling off him in waves.

Nnoitra raised an eyebrow but didn't pry, "So, what. Your back for good?"

"Hell no." Grimmjow growled, "I'm getting outta here first chance I get."

"Good luck with that man." Nnoitra sighed, sneering at a lowly Arrancar, making him tremble, "I'm fucking amazed you made it out last time."

Grimmjow's hand twitched toward his scar, "Same here…"

Nnoitra sneered, "Well enough of this shit, I gotta go. See ya around."

Grimmjow grunted and walked into his room, slamming the door shut with an echoing bang. He trudged to his bed and face planted into the middle of the slightly musty smelling sheets, "I'm back."

Gin looked up as Aizen walked into the control room, "Aizen-chan!"

"Gin." Aizen acknowledged, running a lazy eye over the surveillance cameras, "Where were you last night?"

"Eh?" Gin suddenly became incredibly interested in the control panel, "Wattya mean?"

"You were not here." Aizen supplied calmly, walking to the back of his right hand man's chair, "Where were you?"

Gin turned around and smiled foxily, "Why Aizen-chan? Didja have other…ideas for me?"

"No." Aizen sniffed, looking peeved, "I was merely inquiring."

"I was at the lake." Gin said simply, "I was gettin' bored."

"Ah." Aizen replied, his attention wavering slightly, "Well fine." He left with his nose in the air and his bitch curl bouncing.

Gin waited until his footsteps died away before releasing a pent up gust of air, slouching into his chair, "Damn tha' was too close…"

Ichigo was shoved roughly into the human world by Ulquiorra, stumbling slightly as his feet hit the pavement. They were in the park; which was empty of both people and animals.

"You would do well to avoid us, trash." Ulquiorra drawled.

Ichigo straightened up, his eyes flashing murderously.

Ulquiorra continued, "If you displease us, or get in our way…well then our frustration will be vented on the 6th Espada. Understand?"

Ichigo blanched, "G-Grimmjow? But he's one of your men now!"

Ulquiorra gave the teen the look one would give to their shoe when they stepped in a pile of shit, "Your point?"

Ichigo swallowed thickly, his heart hammering, "Don't hurt him."

"Then don't let us see your face again." Ulquiorra summed up, whirling on his heel and marching back to Hueco Mundo in a flurry of coat tails and attitude.

Ichigo waited until the portal had closed before crumpling to his knees and releasing a strangled sob, "Grimm…." He hunched in a ball and tried to think, tried to plan, but all that came to his mind where those final touches…those final words…three words in particular. He gave up and let his mind take over, immersing himself in what Grimmjow had said to him, how he held him, what his lips felt like. Ichigo bit his bottom lip and trailed his tongue lightly over it, tasting the lingering flavor of his now enemy.

Enemy.

Ichigo frowned, his mind beginning to plot, "Enemy…" he whispered over and over, tasting the bitter word. He stood so suddenly that the blood rushed to his head, making him feel fuzzy and disoriented. He raced off down the street and barged into a small rather lonely looking shop, "URAHARA!"

"Eh!" a startled voice yelped, as a sandy haired man jumped and nearly spilled his tea, "Oh! Ichigo! Welcome—"

"No time!" Ichigo rushed, "I need a portal to the Soul Society! Quickly!"

Urahara had enough sense not to question the eccentric teen's demand, or try and calm the crazy light that shown in his eyes, "Very well."

(One death chase by the cleaners later…)

Ichigo hurriedly knocked on the Head Captain's meeting room.

"Enter."

Ichigo rushed inside, pausing only to kick the door closed, "I need help." He barely waited for the assembled Captain's to meet his eyes before he shot off in an explanation of what had happened, leaving out the personal bits. As he explained everyone's expression went from confused to grieved in a matter of minutes.

"Then he has succeeded." Yamamoto rumbled, sitting down heavily in his chair, "His army is at his fullest. Now—"

"Weren't you listening!" Ichigo cried desperately, "Grimmjow's in there and we need to get him out!"

A heavy silence descended upon the meeting, nobody would look the flustered teen in the eye. Finally, Byakuya steeped forward and addressed the ceiling, "Kurosaki, we cannot help your friend. It is the least of our troubles; we need to focus on the King Key."

"You would have never known about the Key unless Grimmjow hadn't told you!" Ichigo growled, "You owe him that much!"

Retsu looked at Ichigo sadly, "I'm sorry, but we cannot help him."

Ichigo bared his teeth in fury, "Fine! Until you help me than I won't assist you! I won't fight with you until Grimmjow is back where he belongs!"

"Don't be rash—" Yamamoto began, but was cut off when Ichigo stormed out of the room, slamming the giant oak doors behind him.

Ichigo raced out of the Soul Society and into the human world, blood pounding in his ears, "Those sons of bitches!" He snarled, balling his hands into fists.

A small snicker echoed throughout his mind, filled with sadistic amusement.

Ichigo froze, his eyebrows furrowing, "What the…?"

"Ah come on King." A snide voice chided, "Ya can't have forgotten me already."

Hichigo Shirosaki materialized in front of him, "Miss me?"

Ichigo staggered back a couple of feet, "YOU!"

"Yes me." Hichigo sniffed, looking bored, his golden eyes flashing in the sun.

"What are you doing here!" Ichigo growled.

Hichigo sneered, "Well in case ya haven't noticed, its pouring rain in yer inner world, King. And I hate rain." He grumbled. "So what the hell's wrong with ya?"

Ichigo was considering to tell him to get stuffed, but paused. This person, annoying and infuriating as he might be, was probably the only person he could tell. Ichigo sighed sadly and slumped to the ground, pulling his knees up to his chin, "It's a long story, Hichigo…"

The hollow raised an eyebrow but collapsed neatly to the ground, folding his legs under him, "Well why doncha' start from the beginning?"

Ichigo felt the smallest of smiles play around his mouth when he remembered waking up from his nightmare to concerned blue eyes, "Well, it began at night…"

(Later)

"…and so the Soul Society refused to help. Then you came. End of story." Ichigo finished, his chest aching like somebody had shot a gaping hole through him.

Hichigo frowned, chewing on the information, "So, in a nutshell, we just gotta rescue this guy? Grimmjow?"

"Well, yeah." Ichigo concluded, "Hang on, what's with the 'we'?"

Hichigo stood and brushed himself off, "Well dumb ass, I'm not gonna letcha' go and get yerself killed. So I'll help."

Ichigo glared, "Why? What's in it for you?"

"No rain." Hichigo said simply, "Now get off yer ass and let's go!"

Ichigo scrambled to his feet, mind whirling, "Ok, so we need Urahara to make us a portal—"

"Urahara?" Hichigo snorted, "No way. I'll do it. Much faster." He reached behind him and gripped his sword, pulling it out of its bindings he held it in front of him.

"You? How?" Ichigo stammered.

"I'm a hollow, remember King?" Hichigo snickered, "I'm rather certain I can find a hollow world." And with that he slashed the air, creating a black portal.

Ichigo felt an overwhelming emotion crash down on him, he spun around and hugged his hollow tightly, "Thank you so much."

Hichigo blinked looking startled before hugging him back briefly, "Ok ok, you're not gonna cry on me are ya?"

Ichigo chuckled softly and let go, grinning, "No, I'm not."

Hichigo snorted, "Good, now get yer ass in there and let's go!"

Ichigo eyed the darkness suspiciously but walked in without too much hesitation, followed by the only person who would help him.

Gin looked at the monitor, grinning as he saw two people, one with vibrant orange hair, walking towards Las Noches. "Company!" he thrilled.

Aizen looked up from his tea, smiling warmly, "You see, Grimmjow? He's coming anyway."

A ragged, torn, and bloody figure looked up from next to Aizen's swivel chair, his blue eyes distant and vapid.

Gin smiled sharply and poked the screen, enlarging a picture of a scowling Ichigo, "Recognize him?"

Blue eyes glanced at the picture from under matted blue-red hair. A little life sparked in them at the sight of flaming chocolate eyes.

Aizen watched quietly, his smile never leaving his face, "Ulquiorra, please escort Grimmjow to his room."

A white shadow flitted out from behind the chair and gripped Grimmjow's upper arm, making the Sexta wince as pain clawed its way through his body.

Ichigo raced ahead of his hollow and burst into the white light, hitting the marble floor at top speed and staggering to the right as Hichigo followed.

The hollow straightened himself up and sniffed distastefully, "It's too white."

Ichigo looked around and agreed. White marble sculpted itself into a fortress, the ceilings where higher than any sky scraper and the room was massive, making the pair feel small and isolated.

A small doorway was open at the far end of the room, and a person lounged cockily in the doorway, "Welcome to Las Noches." A slick voice purred.

Ichigo and Hichigo tensed as the stranger walked into sharper focus. He stopped about three yards away and observed them like a snake.

He had light pink hair and white bone glasses. His eyes shinned in a twisted, vile manner and his smile reminded Ichigo of a venous fly trap. "My name is Szayel Apollo Granz." He drawled, "And you better remember that."

Hichigo made a gagging motion behind Ichigo's back before straightening up and trying to keep a straight face.

Despite everything, it made Ichigo grin lightly, "Well, who are you?"

Szayel looked muffled, "I believe I just told you."

Hichigo rolled his eyes, "What rank, dumb shit?"

A small sneer played on his face, "Does it matter?"

"Yes." They both answered.

Szayel sniffed haughtily, "Well, I am Espada number eight. Happy?" He examined his fingernails.

Ichigo stepped closer, "Well you better move because we need to go in there."

"I think not." Szayel said, looking bored.

Hichigo edged away unnoticed as Ichigo glared, "Move."

"You didn't say please."

"Move now…please." Ichigo said, sarcasm oozing from the last word.

Szayel opened his mouth to retaliate when something cold and sharp pressed against the soft flesh of his neck, breaking the skin and sending a small trickle of blood running down his chest. "Hm?"

Hichigo grinned like a psycho, "Hey King, I'll meet up with ya."

Ichigo shook his head, "I don't want to get separated in here. Just kill him and lets go."

"H-hold on!" Szayel yelped, as the blade pressed against his throat, "We can make a deal!"

Hichigo was all for beheading the pink haired loon but Ichigo frowned at him, "What deal?"

"Information." Szayel breathed.

Ichigo walked closer, "I'm listening."

"First remove this cursed blade!"

"Ok." Hichigo said cheerfully, and reached around, taking the Espada's sword and tossing it behind him, "Now talk."

Szayel fumed silently until the sword persuaded him into vocalizing, "Grimmjow. I know where he is, and his condition."

Ichigo leaped forward, his hands seizing the front of the white robe, "TELL ME!"

Even Hichigo quailed slightly on the fury the Shinigami radiated.

"H-he's being held in his old room. In the Espada corridor, number six." Szayel stammered, looking slightly alarmed and haughty at the same time, "His condition is…well…not good."

Ichigo growled threateningly "How bad?"

Szayel glared, "Very bad, now please release your grip. You're wrinkling my clothes."

Ichigo snarled but let go, "Which way to the Espada corridor?"

Szayel brushed himself off as best he could with a sword at his throat, "Up the stairs, take a right, three hallways down, and then another left. There'll be numbers on the doors."

Ichigo raced up the stairs, not bothering to tell Hichigo what he should do with his captive.

"Now you'll have to let me go." Szayel sniffed.

Hichigo leaned close to him, smiling dangerously, he whispered in his ear, "I never promised."

Szayel reached for his sword only to find it not there, "You—!"

Hichigo let his blade slide through the soft flesh, spraying a fountain of sweet scarlet liquid into the air and ground.

Szayel choked, and the crumpled to the floor, look furious and slightly perplexed.

Hichigo slid his blade into its wrappings and followed his King up the stairs, not bothering to wipe the blood off his hands.


	7. Chapter 7

Grimmjow lay in his room, on his bed, and tried to tune out the dull roar of his pain. Every breath caused him agony, every twitch sent bolts of fire into his soul, and every thought of Ichigo hurt a thousand times more than all of it combined. He stared at the ceiling, fading in and out of conscious, trying to figure out if the picture of Ichigo was real. Any other time he would have doubted it; but the fierce and angry spirit pressure drifted among the marble walls. Grimmjow's eyes flickered to the other end of his room, where his sword lay. They hadn't bothered to remove it given the current state of its owner. Grimmjow snarled and focused on curling his hand into a fist.

Ichigo raced through the halls, knocking down Arrancar left right and center, Hichigo finishing them off behind him. A streak of orange and white was all that could be seen before twin blades of death took their enemies.

Aizen watched their progression with a small smirk, "Bring me Grimmjow, Stark, Aaroniero, Ulquiorra, and Nnoitra."

Gin sighed and walked off, tripping a random Arrancar who tried to get out of his way and bow at the same time. He breezed down the corridor and barged into a room with the number one on it, "STAAARRRRKKK!" he sang.

"….mph…" came the response.

"Upsydaisy!" Gin thrilled, aiming a kick at the mound of pillows.

The pillows gave a rather rude sounding snort and then a sleepy brown head with tired silver gray eyes peered out, "…hmn?"

"Time to go!" Gin chirped, "Get Grimmjow and Aaroniero for me, nya?" He skipped out.

Stark watched him go, his eyes focusing slightly, "He's gone."

Grimmjow kicked a pillow across the room, "Fucking hell I nearly suffocated!" He growled, before doubling over and hacking up blood, his entire body shaking violently.

Stark stood and helped Grimmjow up, "Let's go."

The blue haired Espada didn't even both to respond and let himself be led out of the room.

Gin charged down another door, this one numbered 4, "ULLLQQQUUIIOOORRRAAAA!"

A pale, rather bored looking face glanced at him from over a book, "Yes, Gin-sama?"

"Time to gooooo!"

"Very well."

BAM! Down went door number five, "NNOITRA!"

"What the hell do you want!" Nnoitra snarled, whipping around.

"TIME TO GO!"

Nnoitra sneered and shoved past the purple haired man, stomping towards the throne room.

Gin flounced happily after them, his smile never leaving his face.

When Ichigo reached the throne room he paused confusedly, whipping blood and sweat from his brow, "I thought this was to the Espada corridor?"

"Well I'm afraid you where lied to, my dear child." Came a chilling voice from above him.

Ichigo looked up so fast his neck cracked, making him wince, "Y-you!"

Aizen smiled down at him with the warmth of a glacier, "Welcome back." His eyes where amused rather than angry, like humoring a small child.

Ichigo snarled and glanced behind him, realizing that he was alone, "Where's Hichigo?"

Aizen's eyes narrowed coolly, a small smirk forming, "You mean the hollow whom looks like you?"

"Yes." Ichigo said warily.

"I haven't seen him before in my life." Aizen stated simply, folding his hands together on his lap, "Now, onto business."

Ichigo felt a boiling fury erupt inside him, "Where-is-Grimmjow."

Gin stepped out from behind the throne, "Eeeh? You really can't tell?"

Ichigo froze, he closed his eyes and strained to feel the familiar warm embrace of the blue haired man's spiritual pressure…and he felt something. His eyes flew open and he tried to focus, it was defiantly Grimmjow but…something was off about it…

Gin smiled like a demon as two figures stepped out from behind him, Ulquiorra and Stark.

Stark surveyed the Shinigami with a bored sort of conclusion, as if he had found a missing piece to a puzzle he really didn't care about.

Ulquiorra observed the scene with his usual bounty of emotion.

Nnoitra slouched on the side wall, sneering at nothing in particular.

Aizen smiled and stood, "As for my Sexta Espada…"

Stark walked back around the throne and then appeared again, supporting a barely conscious Grimmjow.

"NO!" Ichigo shouted, stumbling forward slightly.

New wounds had been opened along his chest and shoulders, more on his back most likely; he leaned heavily on Stark and his beautiful blue eyes where now dull and listless. His hair and body were filthy, matted with dirt and blood.

"No…Grimmjow!" Ichigo cried, his voice echoing dimly throughout the marble palace.

Aizen smiled serenely, "It is so easy to break a person…just place them in a dark room, torture them mentally and physically, and soon their will to live dies."

"W-What do you mean?" Ichigo trembled, his eyes never leaving Grimmjow's broken form.

"I mean," Aizen said, slightly annoyed, "that if you locked them in a room, and whisper things to them, while they've been tortured throughout the process, then they no longer have the will to live. It was quite easy now that we know his weakness."

"Weakness?" Ichigo echoed, dumbfounded.

Gin smiled sharply, "You."

"Me." Ichigo repeated.

Aizen smirked and trailed a nail down Grimmjow's face, opening a small cut.

"Stop it!" Ichigo shouted, "I didn't do this; YOU did!"

Gin shook his head while Aizen grinned dangerously, "No, you broke him Ichigo. You tore his soul from him. We simply added salt to the wound." He paused for effect, "You do recall when he told you his feelings for you?" he sneered, "And how you failed to answer them? So clear…you don't love him." His eyes glinted hungrily at the wounded and outraged look on the young man's face, "We simply told him that you gave up on him…and when he didn't believe us we showed him you and you're hollow. Hugging."

"That—I—no!" Ichigo sputtered, shocked, his mind going temporarily blank, "He was helping me get to Grimmjow!"

Gin sighed drastically, "More lies. Doncha' think ya've hurt him enough?"

"No! It's not true! Grimmjow! GRIMMJOW!"

Stark watched the agony and horror warp the Shinigami's face as the limp body in the sleepy Espada's arms remained unresponsive. He felt the Sexta tense unhappily in his arms and breathed a silent, "Wait…"

Aizen motioned Ulquiorra forward and another person entered the room, his face pulled upwards in arrogance, and his eyes gleaming harshly, "I'm here, Aizen-sama."

"Aaroniero Aururerre. Welcome." Aizen purred maliciously, "Please assist the Quatro in ridding these halls of the Shinigami."

Aaroniero sneered, his false face twisting harshly in the dim light, "A pleasure."

Ulquiorra daintily jumped down from the throne platform and approached the stupefied teen.

Ichigo's eyes stared hard at the limp form of Grimmjow, "No…please…"

Nnoitra made a face a looked away, towards Stark.

Stark shook his head slightly, indicating to Aizen, standing close by.

Ichigo glowered suddenly, and drew his sword, "Give him back to me. Both of them."

Gin titled his head like a curious cat, "Yer boy-toys, ya mean?"

"RRAAAHHHH!" Ichigo snapped into action, slashing at Aaroniero savagely as his rage and desperation flowed out in one sword movement.

Aaroniero swore profusely as the monstrous blade ripped the skin on his chest, blood flowing like a stream from the gash, "You insolent—!"

Ulquiorra watched with his usual melancholy expression as Aaroniero pared desperately, his cockiness turning to shock as Ichigo slashed and gorged into his false skin, his eyes murderous.

Aaroniero leaped back, holding his sword out as he started to change; "Now I will have my vengeance! I will absorb you power and—!"

Exactly what he was going to do with that power he never got to say; just then a white and black blade suddenly pierced the side of his neck and sawed it off in one fluid motion.

Ichigo blinked in shock, as did everyone else in the room except one smirking, pale, blood covered person.

"Nice of you to notice I was gone, King."

"Hichigo!" Ichigo gasped, relieved, "You're ok!"

The hollow snorted, "Ok?" He turned and pointed to a long and ragged looking slash down his back, "Does this look 'ok' to you, King?"

"It looks infected." Came a cheerful reply from above.

Hichigo looked at Gin, "Fuck yeah it is."

Stark glanced quickly at where Nnoitra had stood and found the spot vacant. He slowly stepped on Grimmjow's foot lightly.

Blue eyes flickered and focused on the scene before him, waiting…

Ulquiorra glided forward faster than a shadow, his sword slashing down on Ichigo's unprotected neck.

CLANG!

Ichigo whipped around and stared in shock, Ulquiorra's blade should have passed cleanly through his neck but instead it was blocked by a monstrous sword with double half circles on either end.

"Yo." Nnoitra sneered, his violet eye gleaming with malice.

Ulquiorra's eyes surveyed the scene, "What is the meaning of this?"

Nnoitra snickered, "I've always wanted to be tha' one ta' kill ya." He swung the giant weapon, smashing a crater where the pale Espada once stood.

Ulquiorra sniffed with annoyance, "Permission to kill the trash, Aizen-sama?"

"Granted." Aizen said silkily, too absorbed in the battle to notice that Stark and Grimmjow had disappeared.

Ulquiorra brought his sword down swiftly, his eyes drifting slightly to the left as his attention wandered. He whipped his blade down and around to where Nnoitra's ribs where, his green eyes dull and vapid.

Nnoitra countered easily and swung his sword around, jabbing at the small pale neck before him.

Ichigo was entranced with the battle until an impatient tap came on his shoulder, "Huh?"

Hichigo sneered at him, "Didncha' have someone ta save?"

Ichigo whirled around and his eyes scanned the place where Grimmjow had stood. "Where…?"

Aizen smiled down and gently held a single finger up, blocking a blade that was swinging to his throat, "I really did think better of you, Stark."

Stark drew his blade back and stepped into view, his usual lazy look wary, "And I of you, Aizen."

Gin sighed and rested his chin on his palm, "So now everybody's rebellin' huh?"

Aizen slowly stood, a small smile playing around his features, "Do you really think you can stop me?"

"No." Stark sighed, "But I can slow you down." He swung again, his cool eyes narrowed in concentration.

Aizen smiled chillingly and blocked the swing easily with his hand, and then shot demon magic at the traitorous Espada.

Ulquiorra frowned slightly as the attacks increased in strength and magnitude; he twirled out of the death sickle and slashed at the unprotected side.

Nnoitra roared in pain as the blade grazed his ribs and attacked again with new vigor.

Hichigo's eyes scanned the room before leaping next to Nnoitra's side and stabbing viscously at Ulquiorra, opening a wound on his shoulder.

Nnoitra's face split into a jagged sneering smile, "Hey hollow."

Hichigo grinned like a lunatic, "Hey slave."

Ulquiorra's face contorted into a tiny sneer, "You two are no match for my strength."

"We'll see about that." Hichigo mused, his eyes shining with bloodlust.

Stark's shoulder was badly burned and his left thigh was in agony, but his pace with the sword only increased.

Aizen was growing irritated, he stepped inside one of the blows and slammed his hand into the Espada's chest, sending him crashing into the marble wall, "I will not tolerate traitors."

"Neh?" Gin chimed in, "But yer a traitor Aizen-chan!"

"Gin. Shut. Up." Aizen growled, his anger beginning to show through his careful composure.

Stark coughed and shot to his feet, spitting out blood.

Aizen sneered and formed a black ball of magic at his palm, "I've had quite enough of this." And he shot the Hado at the Espada, engulfing him in a black magic coffin.

Ichigo froze in his search for Grimmjow to watch the black energy swallow the rebellious Espada up, the exact same way it had swallowed Captain Sajin not too long ago.

The black Hado faded leaving the bloody and lifeless form of the Primera Espada, Coyote Stark.


	8. Chapter 8

The room echoed with the sound of steel on steel and the occasionally steel on flesh. Ichigo rushed around, trying desperately to find Grimmjow while battles raged around him. Ulquiorra, Hichigo, and Nnoitra had already succeeded in destroying half of the Las Noches throne room during their fight, and were currently striving very hard to demolish the remaining structure.

Aizen watched the scene unfold, his mouth curved in a malicious sneer, "Isn't it beautiful, Gin?"

Gin glanced up, "Hm? Oh, yea Aizen-chan…sure."

Aizen frowned, his subordinate looked a little preoccupied, "Gin…?"

Gin looked up, his foxy smile widening, "Yeah?"

Aizen opened his mouth to question his right hand man when his shoulder erupted into pain. Cursing, he whirled around ready to strike dead the imbecile who had ruined his lovely robe. Expecting it to be Ichigo, he was shocked to see furious blue eyes glaring at him and feline teeth barred in a snarl of hatred.

Grimmjow flicked his sword lightly, spraying the white surface with splotches of red, "Yo, fucker…"

Aizen's surprise didn't last long, "Ah, so you haven't broken completely, well, I won't make that mistake again." He drew his sword slowly, almost like he was savoring the feeling, and then attacked viscously, his blade screaming through the air for the Sexta's blood.

"GRIMMJOW!" Came a torn cry from below.

Grimmjow's eyes flickered to the owner of the voice, his expression changing from murderous to slightly wounded, "Ichigo?"

Aizen struck. His blade sung in an arch of pure hatred and re-opened the old scar, gorging deep into the Espada's flesh and tearing his torso open from shoulder to hip.

Grimmjow howled as his old wound re-lit with a scorching fire, making him crumple to his knees, "AGH!"

Aizen smirked and raised his sword, ready to deal the finishing blow.

"NO!" Ichigo screamed, rushing forwards, but it was far too late.

The blade swung with deadly accuracy, a deadly streak of steal ready to take yet another life.

CLANG!

Aizen paused, his composed face morphing into confusion, "What the…?"

His eyes followed the extended sword all the way to its owner's thin hand, "You."

"Me."

Aizen growled, anger blazing in his eyes, "How dare you."

"I dare alright, Aizen-chan."

Blue and chocolate eyes stared in confusion into the smiling face of Gin Ichimaru, and then to his sword, hovering protectively over Grimmjow's exposed neck.

Aizen spat, "You traitor!"

Gin laughed, it was a strange and almost cruel sound, "Me? I'm not tha' one who left, Aizen-chan." His smile turned slightly sinister, "I actually never betrayed no one."

"All this time…" Aizen breathed, his eyes flashing, "everything, a LIE!"

"No!" Gin cried, and the paused, "Wait…" He thought for a second, "Yup. It was all a lie."

Aizen's control snapped. He flew at Gin in a rage that would make any sane person run for their mother. But Gin was far from sane, and he hated his mother.

Blades collided with a flash of sparks, their owner's hatred reflecting on the shimmering sword blades dancing under the light.

Ichigo snapped out of his trance and sprinted up to the throne; he leaped onto the platform and nearly tackled Grimmjow, "GRIMMJOW!"

The startled blue haired Espada backed up a couple steps, his eyes unfocused and unbelieving, "Ichigo…?"

"Yes, yes Grimmjow it's me!" Ichigo cried, stretching his arms out, "Please! I would never leave you or hurt you! Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow stared warily at Ichigo, "They…they told me you where dead." He whispered challengingly, "Stark said it was a lie…but I saw it…"

Ichigo was trembling, "No I'm alive. I'm right here! I never gave up on you!"

Those words seemed to break the spell. Grimmjow's eyes cleared and he leaped forward, crushing the Shinigami into a hug, "Ichigo!"

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo sobbed, clutching Grimmjow jacket desperately.

Grimmjow winced painfully as his wounds seared agony into his mind, "Ngh, owch, careful."

Ichigo made a strangled sound, "I'm sorry, so sorry about everything!" He hugged him again, but this time much more gentle, "I thought you were gone…"

Grimmjow felt his chest twinge and he sank to the floor, pulling the Shinigami with him, "I'd never leave you."

Their personal world was shattered when Hichigo howled, "KING! GET YOUR ROYAL ASS DOWN HERE AND HELP!"

Grimmjow eyed the hollow distastefully and stood, "Let's end this thing."

Ichigo nodded and stood, his eyes tracing over the wounded and bloodied form of Grimmjow, "Yeah…let's end it."

Grimmjow sprung towards Gin and Aizen's battle while Ichigo ran to help Hichigo and Nnoitra.

Ulquiorra was cut along the chest and his shoulder, none of it too serious, while Nnoitra had a rather large gash on his lower back and Hichigo had a numerous collection of small scratches and shallow wounds on his torso.

Ichigo leapt into battle with new strength, "BANKAI!"

Aizen and Gin whirled and slashed at each other savagely, like some sort of violent tango of death. Grimmjow slipped in almost perfectly, matching Aizen's blows and jabs with equally vicious counter attacks.

Gin laughed as he fought, a crazy, maniac kind of laugh that sent shivers down everyone's spine. He shot Shinso repeatedly, opening long gashes and sprayed scarlet wine everywhere.

Aizen snarled and pressed forward, his sword becoming a blur of gray. He formed another black coffin at his palm and was about to shoot it when Gin pierced him through his palm, dissolving the Hado. Aizen swore profusely and jerked away, cradling his wounded hand to his chest, a clean hole was punched right through it.

Grimmjow took the chance to swipe at him, opening a rather ugly wound on God's right shoulder.

Gin giggled and slashed again, their dance becoming violent and serrated.

Ichigo shot a Getsugatensou at Ulquiorra and felt a fleeting bit shame at three against one until Ulquiorra counter attacked and nearly sliced his arm off. Roaring in pain Ichigo slammed his blade down, opening an abyss in the marble floor.

Hichigo crowed with blood lust and threw Tensan Zangetsu at Ulquiorra, spinning it at the same time with the white chain.

Ulquiorra knocked away the boomerang and was about to impale Hichigo when twin half moon blades intercepted him and forced him back on defense.

Grimmjow felt his fury boil when he heard Ichigo's cry of pain, his eyes flared and he stabbed Aizen in the ribs, sneering as the blood seeped through.

Aizen whirled away and lashed out, kicking Grimmjow squarely in his reopened scar, sending him crashing through the throne.

Grimmjow had barley been able to fight as it was, but as he smashed through the throne he felt a rib snap and puncture his lung. His scream of pain was choked off in a gurgle as blood pooled in his mouth.

Ichigo's head turned automatically, "GRIMMJOW!"

CLANG!

"WATCH IT, KING!" Hichigo snapped, shoving Ichigo aside and dueling with Ulquiorra. His snow white hair was streaked with blood and he looked exhausted and exhilarated at the same time.

Nnoitra had transformed somewhere in the middle of the fight, and his multiple arms and blades whirled mercilessly, nicking Ulquiorra several times.

Ichigo risked one more stare at the shattered throne before turning back to the attack. Ulquiorra was gaining on his two partners and as Ichigo watched Ulquiorra thrust his blade cleanly through Nnoitra's stomach and then ripped it out.

Nnoitra gasped as some of his intestates where pulled out, his eye contorting in fury and pain.

Hichigo leaped in front of Nnoitra and protected him as the one eyed Espada shoved his guts back into his midsection and resumed fighting.

Ichigo placed a clawed hand to his forehead and summoned his mask, willing for the extra power to finish the battle.

And that's when everything went wrong.

Hichigo saw out of the corner of his eye what Ichigo was doing, "NO! STOP—!"

But it was too late.

Ichigo's hollow mask was on and ready, new energy and strength flowed into him, he laughed, until he saw what he had caused.

Hichigo's strength failed him immediately, he crumpled to the floor and screeched in outrage as Ulquiorra plunged his sword deep into his side and swiped upwards, creating a horrible jagged gash.

Nnoitra fended off Ulquiorra to give Hichigo time to recover, but he was too injured himself to do much.

Ulquiorra slammed his blade down and deflected the others without too much hindrance.

Hichigo struggled to sit up and his arms gave way, he slumped to the floor with a snarl of fury, "KING! PUT AWAY THE FUCKING MASK!"

Ichigo hurriedly ripped it off, letting it dissolve, but the damage had already been done.

Hichigo coughed violently and blood glistened on his white lips, his golden eyes burned with agony and fury. He staggered to his feet, using his sword to support himself.

Nnoitra backed up to the hollow's side, his torso bleeding everywhere, and some intestine hanging out. He looked awful, his skin the color of parchment and his eye dull with pain.

Ichigo joined them and felt his old tiredness seep into him, he snarled and raised his blade higher.

Gin and Aizen where still fighting recklessly, they both had acuminated a number of injuries, ranging from pathetic to life threatening.

Aizen had several cuts around his torso and arms, but his major artery in his left thigh had been severed and he limped painfully.

Gin looked like he had been attacked by a really mad hamster. His face and body where covered in small and rather annoying scratches, much like paper cuts. However his left shoulder had bared the wrath of one of Aizen's Hados and now had an ugly burn that rendered that arm useless.

Grimmjow had dug himself out of the ruble and was concentrating on not suffocating in his own blood. He barfed a couple times before standing up straight and narrowing his eyes. This was not looking good…He caught sight of Ichigo's battle and all other thoughts raced from his head. Ichigo was hurt. Ichigo need help. NOW. The Sexta Espada leaped off the throne platform and brought his sword down on the bone mask of Ulquiorra. A rather sickening crack was heard around the room as the skull mask split in two, a jagged and twisted scar in the otherwise perfect bone.

Ulquiorra whirled around and shot a Cero at him.

The green light filled his vision as he quickly fired his own Cero at the green light.

Cero met Cero and what was left of the once magnificent throne room was destroyed completely.

Aizen and Gin dove behind the shattered remains of the throne as the Cero leveled the remaining pillars. The King of Hueco Mundo immediately stabbed at Gin's face, opening a rather large cut across his cheekbone.

"Ah, playin' dirty, Aizen-chan?" Gin mused, licking away a trail of blood by his mouth.

"Don't act so innocent." Aizen hissed, brushing ruble from his hair, "Damn it! This'll take weeks to wash out!"

Gin swiped down at him, "Have you tried conditioner?"

Aizen blocked and stabbed at his chest, "No, what does it do?"

Gin knocked the blade away and tossed his own hair, "Sleek and shiny."

Whirling around and going on offense, Aizen pondered, "Hmm, that would be a nice look…"

Ulquiorra lowered his finger and sighed, "You are like a cockroach."

Grimmjow sneered at him, "Well at least I don't look like I'm constipated 24/7."

Nnoitra snickered and hauled Hichigo to his feet, the albino swooned from blood loss and staggered backwards, leaning against a broken pillar.

Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief and then smashed his blade down.

Ulquiorra blocked easily, his owl eyes trained on Grimmjow the entire time, "Trash, do you know how long I've waited to kill you?"

Grimmjow spat out blood and laughed, his white and red teeth glistening horribly in the moonlight, "Not as long as I have!"

Ulquiorra examined the Sexta Espada's battered body, his eyes resting on the well toned chest now covered in blood and heaving slightly. "Ah, but contraire," he spun elegantly and swung down with his sword, "I know how to kill you." He kicked upwards so swiftly that if you blinked you'd miss it, and his foot connected square in Grimmjow's chest, snapping his collar bone and shoving the already broken rib further into the blue haired man's lung.

Grimmjow howled and was thrown backwards again, crashing into a blackened wall and slumping to the floor in a bloodied mess.

"NO!" Ichigo screamed, and while Ulquiorra was turning back around, he plunged his sword into the pale Espada's torso, stopping him short.

Ulquiorra's eyes flew open and a small trickle of blood seeped from his mouth, "…impossible…"

Ichigo growled and yanked the sword out, advancing as the green eyed Espada staggered back.

Ulquiorra's eyes flew open as the giant blade swung down for the kill, his eyes huge and horrified, until the smallest of smirks crossed his face, "Fool…"

A scream of pain echoed across the carnivorous room, as a pale hand was thrust into an orange haired man's chest, leaving a perfect hole.

Ichigo collapsed to the ground with a cry of agony and across the hall his hollow did likewise, "AGH!"

Hichigo fell to the ground as an unimaginable fire raced through his body, blood was streaming everywhere, he heard Nnoitra shout but his vision was fading. His eyes flickered and rested on a large sword beside him. A pale hand with black nails reached for it and seized hold desperately. Summoning what little strength he had left, Hichigo struggled into a sitting position and hurled his sword at Ulquiorra, sending it clean through his stomach.

A gaping hole replaced Ulquiorra's midsection, he looked down in confusion before releasing a small sigh, "To think, I was defeated by such trash…" his watched as his hand slowly disintegrated into shadows, followed by his arm, shoulder, chest, and lastly his mind, closing into a black oblivion of peace.

Nnoitra watched the Quarto Espada vanished before turning his attention to Hichigo, "Hey man, nice shot."

Hichigo laughed weakly, his lips glistening with scarlet, "Listen, help King…"

"King?"

"Ichigo…" Hichigo wheezed, "Dying…"

Nnoitra turned around and glared with his good eye, the battle between Aizen and Gin still raged on, growing more and more violent every second, Grimmjow had hauled himself to his knees and was trying to find Ichigo, while Ichigo was trying to find Grimmjow while bleeding out his life.

Nnoitra snorted and stood, walking briskly over to Grimmjow, keeping a hand clamped over his guts, "Need a hand?"

Grimmjow snarled something incoherent that the tall Espada took for a yes. Leaning down he wrapped one thin arm around the bloody waist and, careful of his own injuries, helped the blue haired man stand. "Where to?"

"Ichigo…!" Grimmjow panted, spitting out blood.

Nnoitra shrugged and half carried half dragged Grimmjow over to the dying Shinigami.

Grimmjow yanked himself away from Nnoitra and fell to his knees next to Ichigo, gathering him up in his arms, "No…no please…Ichigo…"

Ichigo smiled weakly his chocolate eyes shining oddly bright, "Grimm...jow…" he coughed, splattering blood over the two of them, "Your…hurt…"

Grimmjow made a strangled sound in the back of his throat, his pain shoved to the back of his mind, "Shh, don't talk…"

"Hichigo…" Ichigo breathed, "not true…" He shuddered violently, "I don't love him…just friends…"

Hichigo snorted in amusement but it turned into a hacking cough, his body convulsed violently, "Dammit…"

Grimmjow nodded quickly, "I know, I know!" He winced as pain shot through his body, "Ichigo…"

The teen seemed to struggle to form words, "Never…answered…you…"

"Doesn't matter." Grimmjow soothed, "Just rest, don't move, please."

Ichigo shook his head, his eyes dull, "Grimmjow." He coughed and then said in a strong voice, "I love you too."

Grimmjow felt his eyes burn and it took him a moment to realize he was crying, "I love you so much." He moaned, holding Ichigo closer, "Hold on, please Ichigo…"

Ichigo smiled and felt the pain ebb, his mind going blank and his body becoming lax, "Love…you…" and then he died.

"Ichigo! ICHIGO!" Grimmjow cried, "NOOOOOOOOOO!"


	9. Chapter 9

The scream of agony echoed through all of Hueco Mundo, making Aizen and Gin's fight pause for just a moment as they observed what had happened.

Grimmjow screamed and sobbed, holding Ichigo's lifeless body to him as blood and tears pooled around them both.

Nnoitra's strength had finally given out and he slumped to the ground, holding his mid section and swearing quietly.

Hichigo watched the life leave his King and felt a soft tug in the back of his mind, "Damn…" his pain disappeared and he lay down, closing his black and gold eyes as death took him too.

Aizen watched with light bemusement as Grimmjow howled curses at the heavens, demanding to get Ichigo back.

Gin lowered his sword slightly and felt his usual smile vanish to be replaced with a strange expression.

Nobody noticed the soft footsteps that padded quickly towards them, a small sound of metal against cloth awoke Aizen from his day dream as a sword came out of nowhere and slammed down on his shoulder, sinking deep into the flesh and cracking the bone.

Izuru Kira drew his sword out of the Traitor's shoulder and leaped to Gin's side, "Hello, Taichou."

"Izuru-chan! Right on time." Gin purred, sheathing his sword.

Aizen opened his mouth to snarl something nasty and rather rude when the remainder of the wall behind then crashed down and nine Captains rushed in, swords drawn and gleaming for blood.


	10. Chapter 10

Blades clashed all around the room as the Captain's attacked Aizen while Gin backed off to survey his damage, ignoring Izuru who fussed over him like a mother hen.

Grimmjow was in shock, he stared blankly off into the middle distance while Nnoitra tried his best to rouse him from the stupor to no avail.

Retsu calmly walked over and, after raising an eyebrow at Nnoitra making him back away, helped Grimmjow to his feet and led the empty shelled Espada away, motioning Nnoitra to follow them with only a brief moment of hesitation.

(One week later)

Grimmjow sat on the roof, his blue eyes dull and listless, his wounds healed except the one massive scar he insisted on keeping. Nnoitra and Grimmjow had been praised as spies and a heroes and been very widely respected, but the two of them didn't give a rats ass about it. Nnoitra was fully healed and only got mild cramps now and then. Gin was back in his duties of Captain and his squad has practically been in tears as they greeted him. Tousen and the other Espada had been found and killed, but Aizen had somehow managed to slip away. Everything was falling back together except four people.

Ichigo's family had been informed that their son was dead, Isshin had taken it rather well, but the girls had been distraught, sobbing and crying and wailing.

The fourth person was, of course, Grimmjow. In his mind they had lost. He had lost. Everything was over. Nnoitra had caught him eying his sword in a deep, pensive sort of look and had taken upon himself to stick with his old friend and keep sharp objects far away from him.

Grimmjow's blue eyes flickered over the horizon, scanning desperately for someone he knew he would never see again. But still he looked. He had too.

Nnoitra climbed up behind him and sat heavily on the tiles, wincing as his midsection cramped up, "Damn." His one violet eye scanned the defeated figure of the ex Espada before snorting, "Yo, get a hold of yourself man."

Grimmjow didn't respond.

Nnoitra glared, baring his teeth in what a rabid wolf would call a friendly smile, "Hey!" he shoved Grimmjow with his shoulder, "C'mon man, get over it. Look, I know it sucks. But it happened." He shifted uncomfortably, he really hated emotionally talks, "So just…I dunno, be happy. He would have wanted that!" he finished lamely.

Grimmjow's eyes slowly roved over to meet the purple one, narrowing, "What?"

The first word he had spoken since that day, and it was filled with malice, hate, and deep unbearable agony.

Nnoitra sighed and rested his chin in his palm, "I mean stop sulking. You'll see him again eventually."

That snapped the blue haired man out of his coma, "What!"

Nnoitra shrugged, "Well you'll die soon enough, then you can meet up and shit."

Grimmjow lurched to his feet suddenly, his eyes huge and clear, "Of course." He breathed, showing life for the first time in a week.

"Woah, hang on there." Nnoitra said, towering up to his impressive height, "Don't you go and kill yourself now!"

Grimmjow wasn't listening, he leapt off the roof and flash stepped at a break neck speed towards the Rukon District. West Rukon. Grimmjow ran faster, his blue hair flying backwards and his eye narrowed. West Rukon was Urahara's region right? The ex Espada was certain.

He leapt over the wall and into the poor district, shooting off and scattering people before him, his mind trained on one though only.

A white figure suddenly stepping in front of his path and they crashed instantly with the force of a mass pile up. Blue and white rolled away, leaving a good sized crater in the earth. Grimmjow groaned and opened his eyes, staring at a rather pissed off familiar looking person under him, "You!"

Hichigo spat out some dirt and snarled, "Yes me, now get the fuck off!" He shoved the blue haired man off him and dusted himself off, grumbling underneath his breath the entire time.

"Hichi?" Came a worried voice, "Hichigo, what's wrong?"

An orange haired teen dressed in a Shinigami outfit ran towards his look alike, concern written in his face, "What are you doing? I told you we needed to find—"

"Ichigo." Came a hoarse whisper.

The teen froze and turned slowly on the spot, his face filled with cautious hope, "G-….Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow gave a wild cry of happiness and tackled the shocked teen, landing himself in dirt for the second time that day.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo sobbed, clinging desperately to his love, "Oh god it's you! It's really you!"

Grimmjow pulled back and stared down at Ichigo's dirty, tear streaked face and concluded he hadn't seen anything more beautiful in his life. He leaned down and kissed him deeply, putting all his feeling and though into one gesture.

Ichigo made a small noise of longing in the back of this throat and kissed passionately back, holding Grimmjow to him like a life line.

Hichigo coughed and looked away rather pointedly, but the two were far beyond caring. They would have stayed like that forever but unfortunately they both needed to breathe.

Grimmjow broke away with a gasp and they both caught their breath, eyes shining with happiness. "I can't believe it's you." He whispered.

A single tear escaped from the corner of Ichigo's eye and trailed down his cheek, washing away some of the dirt, "Grimmjow. God I love you so much." He whispered softly.

Grimmjow sat up and pulled him into a fierce hug, inhaling his scent and running his finger through the bright hair, "I love you too." He moaned.

Hichigo made barfing motions behind their backs, but when he was finished, a small smile formed on his face, "Alright knock it off. Shouldn't we go back to the Captain's place, or whatever?"

Ichigo gave a small strangled laugh and stood, helping Grimmjow up.

Grimmjow smiled warmly at the teen before turning to Hichigo, "Thank you."

"Huh?" the hollow asked, confusion coloring his voice.

"For helping Ichigo, and for staying with him." Grimmjow amended, "Thank you so much."

"Ah jeez, you're not gonna kiss me too, are ya?" the hollow whined, but he grinned and punched the ex Espada lightly on the shoulder. Hichigo laughed and then disappeared into Ichigo's mental world.

Ichigo held out his hand and Grimmjow took it firmly, determined never to let go. The two lovers walked back to the Official Buildings, smiling blissfully at each other as the sun set behind them, bathing everything in a gentle red.


	11. Chapter 11

(One Year Later)

Peace had finally settled on the small town in Japan, Ichigo had graduated just two weeks after returning from the dead with the help of a memory device and a faux body. Grimmjow and Ichigo now lived together in a nice sized house near the coast. Ichigo had gotten a job as a photographer and Grimmjow became a carpenter (something they both were shocked to see that he was rather good at). Everything was back to normal.

Gin and Izuru had gotten married and now lived in a separated part of the Squad barracks, everyone had turned up to celebrate and the blushing bride nearly fainted when he caught sight of Gin in a tux.

Nnoitra had disappeared for awhile before coming back to announce he was also getting married. This resulted in Grimmjow going into shock for a couple hours while Ichigo flustered around him like a hen. The one eyed ex Espada had joined the FBI and on one of his missions met a sassy blond haired blue eyed German-Japanese man by the name of Shinji. It was love at first sight. Ichigo had met Shinji and the two of the hit it off immediately and where now the closest of friends.

Hichigo had officially banned himself from Ichigo's inner world due to the horrendous night he had to endure after Grimmjow and Ichigo had been reunited. Ichigo had blushed fire engine red as his hollow had furiously screeched at him while Grimmjow rolled on the floor in fits of laughter.

Ulquiorra, as it turned out, hadn't died after all, but had fallen into a strange sort of hollow coma. He had awoken in the desolate ruins of Las Noches and found his way to the human world. Then, to everybody's immense shock and (horror?) he had found a woman called Inoue Orihime and they had fallen in love. The two couldn't have been more different.

Later Ulquiorra and turned up at Grimmjow's house when Ichigo was out and apologized rather stiffly about the past while Orihime held his hand and happily gushed over everything. It was incredible awkward and the pale ex Espada and his wife left almost immediately.

Grimmjow returned home from work one day to find all the lights off in the house and it was eerily quiet. He closed the door with a snap, "ICHIGO! YOU HOME?"

"UPSTAIRS!" came a reply.

Grimmjow took a rather deep breath and steeled his nerves. He walked briskly up the stairs, rehearsing the lines in his head over and over again. He opened the bedroom door and was immediately attacked by a pair of over eager lips. "Mph!"

Ichigo kissed him deeply, pressing his boyfriend against the wall and nipping at his lip, "Missed you." He breathed out huskily.

Grimmjow groaned and wrapped his arms around the young man; his hands slid down the bare back and clutched the tan ass, "I can see that."

Ichigo chuckled and dragged Grimmjow over to the bed and stripped him of his clothes before continuing his feast on the lush lips.

Grimmjow growled deep in his throat and shoved Ichigo on the bed, climbing on top of him and ravishing his neck and chest, leaving a trail of hickeys.

Ichigo moaned and arched upwards, parting his legs eagerly when two fingers prodded his entrance, "Hah…!"

Grimmjow pushed the fingers in and quickly stretched him, running his tongue up and down the leaking shaft in the mean time.

Ichigo bucked wildly as the double feeling of pleasure overcame his senses, "Fuck…Grimm…come on…"

Removing his fingers swiftly Grimmjow slammed his lips into Ichigo's while shoving himself deep inside, groaning at the hot tightness that engulfed him. "Damn…"

Ichigo shuddered and spread his legs, twisting his hips teasingly, "Fuck me." He purred longingly, his eyes hazy in desire.

Grimmjow snarled and thrust deep into the smaller man, striking his prostate dead on, he moaned as the passage way gripped his member at every stroke and leaned down and bit harshly into Ichigo's shoulder, lapping at the mark gently as he slammed into the orange haired man.

Ichigo suddenly pushed Grimmjow off and shoved him against the bed room wall, grinning at Grimmjow's baffled stare; he slowly lowered himself on the erect member, mewling as pleasure rocked through his body, "Ah…! Fuck yes…!"

Grimmjow watched as Ichigo sat heavily on his hips before he began to ride him, gripping his shoulders as he did so. The blue haired man groaned and grabbed Ichigo's hips, coaxing more speed from him as the pleasure rocked through his body.

The new angle struck Ichigo's spot in a dizzying way, making the young man scream in pleasure as his orgasm ripped through his body and tore away his mind, dumping him in blissful whiteness.

Grimmjow howled equally as loud as the soft passage way clamped down hard, making him release deep into his lover. He laid Ichigo down and gently drew himself out, before snuggling next to the sleepy Shinigami. "Love you."

Ichigo smiled happily, "I love you too."

Grimmjow snuggled against the tan shoulder when he remembered something, "Oh, hang on a sec…" he reached into his coat pocket that had been thrown under the bed in their haste and removed a small box. "Ichigo?"

"Hmm?" Came the tired reply.

Grimmjow chuckled and nipped him back to consciousness, "I have a present for you."

Ichigo rolled over and grinned, "Really?"

"Yup."

He handed Ichigo the small package, wrapped in light blue wrapping paper. It was small and light weight. Ichigo frowned and sat up, tearing the paper off and freezing at the sight of a little velvet box.

Grimmjow smiled and crawled next to him; wrapping his arms around the shocked man he opened the lid for him, revealing a single golden band with an inscription inside.

"My heart belongs to you." Grimmjow whispered, and then murmured quietly in the orange haired man's ear, "I love you, Ichigo Kurosaki. Will you marry me?"

Ichigo's chocolate eyes filled with tears as he placed the ring on his left hand, "Yes…yes Grimmjow." He gave a watery chuckle and turned around and kissed the blue haired man fiercely.

Grimmjow felt his heart leap in joy and he pulled the smaller man against him, kissing back passionately.

Ichigo parted from him and breathed softly, "I love you too…" his eyes were wet as he kissed him again, this time more slowly and full of unsaid meaning and love.

Grimmjow smiled into the kiss, his heart singing from his happiness, as their lips moved in harmony.

They parted and snuggled under the covers, cuddling next to each other as they both drifted into a blissful sleep.

The End.


End file.
